The Other Woman
by tattooedhearts
Summary: But the other woman will always cry herself to sleep, the other woman will never have his love to keep. And as the years go by, the other woman, will spend her life alone. Finchel/AU.


_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine_

* * *

_**The Other Woman**_

_"When smoke begins to fade and you're standing face to face, does he kiss you in the way to say, You're the other woman."_

* * *

"We have to stop." She muttered, sighing heavily and attempting to shuffle up from the bed covers but only to be held back down.

"We never stop Rachel," Finn muttered, trapping her onto the bed while leaving slow, passionate kisses against her warm neck.

Allowing herself to be reeled in by his touch, Rachel slowly eased her head to the other side allowing more access to her neck before opening her eyes slightly and snapping back to reality.

"No, I mean it this time Finn," She exhaled pushing him off her and leaping off the bed searching around the room for any sort of clothing while Finn sat up against the headboard smirking, his eyes shining at her in the beauty of her naked form right afore his every eyes.

Grabbing a random t-shirt that must have been Finn's that was left lying on the floor; she casually put it over her head and pulled it down, it reaching to just about her knees. Stopping momentarily to smell his scent.

"You don't really mean that," He whispered tenderly slowly edging closer and closer to the end of the bed before pulling her in between his legs.

"You know you don't."

She felt the ball of her eyes start to sting while she gazed back at him momentarily.

"It isn't fair for me," She muttered weakly, a tear threatening to fall while she felt Finn's strong hand start to graze her cheek softly.

"I know, I know," He whispered again nodding.

"I'm just too selfish to let you go," He finished now stroking the side of her arms, his face full with adoration.

"I hate you." She whispered with a face with what looked like disgust but her eyes betraying her. Her eyes filled with care, tenderness, love. He nodded once more before kissing her forehead, her nose, her tear-stained cheeks, every inch of skin he came in contact with.

"Well you know I love you," He said once more before being pushed back down on the bed while Rachel hovered over him leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We never stop huh?" She whispered once more sniffling, her face above his, her eyes searching his, before getting lost in him once more.

She loved him.

* * *

She hasn't seen him for atleast two weeks this time. It's been longer she thought. Probably some 'family duties' with her, she rolled her eyes.

"Chicá," Santana said wearily, sitting down next to her on the sofa pulling her close. She eyed Rachel closely – she was sitting there stiffly, staring in the space with an expressionless look planted on her face.

"You've been seeing him again haven't you?"

"No." She denied unconvincingly not being able to look her in the eyes.

"Do not lie to me, you look like shit and you're acting all depressed again!" Santana raised her voice with annoyance.

"Fine, I have." Rachel shrugged quickly, returning her disappointed glare.

"God-damn it Rachel!" She yelled, standing up and pulling Rachel up with her, holding onto the sides of her arm's tightly.

"Don't you realize how that jackass is ruining your life, I can't stand back and watch it anymore!" Santana added, shaking Rachel's body slightly but pointedly.

Seeing her frightened look, she quickly released her, a sympathetic look appearing her face.

"Why Chicá, why?" She whispered looking at her best friend's broken face.

"I love him San, I love him." She stuttered, tears now streaming down her face.

All Santana could do was take her into her arms and hush her to sleep – away from her heartbreak.

* * *

"I can smell that fucking cheap-as-shit perfume on you again, and what, is this… lipstick on your shirt? Who is she? Who is this whore who seems to love fucking my husband and destroying my life! " She yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing his white shirt that she was currently in the process of washing harshly at him.

"Seriously Finn, Why do you do this to us, to Beth?" She shouted again, hurt flashing across her face. Finn has heard this before, infact, many times. He couldn't help it. He needed her, like a plant needed water, like the oxygen in his lungs.

"Quinn, come on babe," He said sympathetically, stretching his arms out to her only to be rejected.

"Don't." She said sternly, a look of pure hatred written across her face.

"We both know that you're only here for that kid, so just don't." She said in a mono-tone, pointing to Beth's room.

"I won't see her again." Lie. "She doesn't mean anything, you know that babe." Lie. Was all Finn could say. Lie Lie Lie.

"Oh I know, believe me, you will not see her again – because if you do, you'll be more careful and not let me find out about it, you lying idiot." Quinn finished, pushing him past violently as she left the room, cussing silently under her breath.

Collapsing into a seat, Finn exhaled loudly rubbing his face before tip-toeing into Beth's room and tenderly tucking her in. It wasn't fair to both of them, he thought.

Quinn heard the front door slam later that night, she just didn't care.

* * *

Slamming his beer down onto the bar, Finn sighed, his mind filled with thoughts. Just by his slight demeanor, Puck could understand the whole situation.

"I know you love her." He said straightly, taking a sip out of his own beer. The noisy chaos and chatter going on around them being drowned out by the eerie tension filling each of their atmospheres.

Finn's head turned slightly, meeting Puck's gaze.

"But for fuck-sake Finn, that doesn't mean you should hurt Quinn in the process. Why risk your family for that home-wrecking, conceited whore." He rambled on; a level of guilt instantly washing over him after his mouth uttered the very words.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, his face filled with anger as he pointed his fist at him.

"Don't you dare fucking speak about her like that, you got that?" He yelled, edging off his bar stool.

Putting his arms up in surrender, Puck apologized.

"Look bro, I'm sorry, It's just, you know far back me and Q go, and It kill's me to see her so unhappy. Don't get me wrong, Rachel will always my little Jewish American princess, but some friendships only extend so far. "

"What? You don't think I'm unhappy? You think It feel's great coming back from a dead-end job to a house with a women you don't love, and maybe even grown to hate, but with a beautiful daughter you adore, meanwhile being completely and irrevocably in love with another woman?" Finn said, his voice raised ignoring the warning look coming from the bartender across from them.

"That's the thing Finn." Puck exhaled, standing up and quickly putting on his jacket, before stopping and putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It isn't always about you."

Retreating out the bar with the moonlight glow filling the dark streets, Puck halted when he heard Finn calling after him, running up to his form. The coldness of the night inching their very core.

"No, okay, you don't get the last word about business that nothing to do with you okay? I know, it's selfish, okay, I know! But I can't let her go Puck, I love Rachel too much to let go." He yelled at first, slowly getting quieter and quieter, completely broken.

Puck looked at his friend across from him, the sadness clearly evident in his voice, his eyes full of despair. He quickly felt Finn grasp onto him, bursting into tears.

All he could he do was hold onto his best friend – in hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

"Hello beautiful."

Rachel gained a very frustrated look – one that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Excusing herself from the table, Kurt and Santana both gave each other a worried, knowing frown.

"What do you want, Finn?" Rachel hushed quickly into her phone, standing in a quiet corner of the restaurant, her eye's fixed on Kurt and Santana who were now joking and laughing away at something. Why couldn't she ever be that happy?

"Oh, that's easy. You." Finn chuckled, ignoring Puck's deadly stare from beside him while they sat in their office-building filled with many frantic workers running around like headless-chickens and typing away at their desks.

"Oh, well too bad, there's something you're never going to get." Rachel said sarcastically. Again, she thought.

This couldn't make Finn want her more.

"Playing hard to get are we?" He replied, oozing with confidence. Whenever he hears her voice, all his troubles just start to melt away. It was just him and her.

"No, I'm not playing your little game anymore Finn, goodbye." Rachel said hurriedly, trying her best not to get sucked in by him, once more.

"Rachel," Finn suddenly said, sounding more serious, intimate.

"I'm, I just… This isn't a game to me okay? I love you." He said stuttering nervously, a sweet tone to his voice.

Rachel's eyes softened. She was officially sucked in; she rolled her eyes – mentally slapping herself.

"I miss you," She whispered brokenly looking around the room helplessly, a tear quickly dropping down her face before she wiped it away, trying not to attract attention.

Finns heart ached.

"When can I see you again?" He said lovingly, feeling Puck punch his arm with an accusingly look pointed towards him.

"It's not a good idea Finn and you know it, what would she say?" Rachel said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't care. Meet me by Central Park, around ten alright? See you soon baby." He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Uhm… hello?" Rachel whispered annoyed.

"Stupid." She muttered to herself, face-palming. Stuffing her phone back into her bag, she made her back over to her table, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Sorry, was just something to do with the musical – stupid Marshall forgot my new vocal arrangements," She said innocently laughing and sitting down, intimidated by Kurt's suspicious eyes.

Santana has just about enough as she looked between Kurt, Rachel and herself.

"Okay, cut the crap." She stated bluntly, attracting a few people around them to turn heads. Noticing this, embarrassed, Rachel quickly looked down at her plate.

"What are you talking about!" She whispered harshly, attacking her salad with her fork.

"We know." Kurt stated dramatically, running a freehand through his hair while giving others a superior look that seemed to stare at them.

"Know what?" Rachel glanced up at them.

"Oh please, you know exactly what Chicá! Kurt and I know you're still humping the Sasquatch and it's about time this little affair ends!" Santana said loudly with a bitchy tone.

Mumbling incoherently, searching for an excuse, Rachel's face began to heat up as a new set of tears started to bubble to the surface.

"For god-sakes Rachel, I mean he's – married." Kurt whispered emphasizing that dreaded word of commitment that stabbed her heart every time she was reminded.

"Oh well, gee Kurt! That_ never_ even crossed my mind!" She said now raising her own voice with a mocking attitude now fully aware of the eyes on her.

"You think I'm unaware that he's married to someone else? Because, trust me, it's not a walk in the park, I can't help what I feel, and when I'm with him, I feel…" She cut off, unable to explain the full extent of the emotional feelings she has for Finn.

"Oh my, it's like Tony and Maria, or like Barbara in _The Way We Were_!" Kurt sighed, putting a shocked hand over his mouth.

"God Kurt, do you have to be so dramatic!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you Berry; we're just trying to do what's best for you unlike him who has no concern about you're feelings whatsoever. I swear the next time I see that dang oaf I'm going to go all Lima Heights!" Santana added.

"Just _STOP_ will you?" Rachel shouted, each person watching her as she retreated out the restaurant, stumbling her way through the tables and out the door.

* * *

Finally feeling like she could breathe, Rachel ran through the streets of New York, hugging herself to warm up. She didn't know how, or when or where, but she found herself in Central Park lying idly on the grass gazing up the stars.

"You're brighter than all of them you know."

Startled, Rachel gazed up to see a pair of whisky-colored eyes looking down on her. Before she knew, she could feel a body lay down beside her, a pair of arms holding her. Sighing, Rachel turned her head to look at up him, while moving to lay on his chest. She couldn't help but ran a free hand through his dark messily styled hair.

"Your early… and I'm not so sure anymore."

After a moment of silence, she continued.

"I just feel like my entire life is spiraling down and there's nothing I can do to stop it, I feel like all the air has been sucked out from a room and I'm trying to find my breath but I can't – Only with you." She exhaled.

Crying softly, She felt Finn embrace her tighter, closing his eyes.

"I hate it Finn, everyone thinks I'm practically mentally-insane for allowing you back in my life time after time, and so they should. Why do you pull on my heart-strings like this? You are married, okay, that's serious, eternal… so what the hell are you doing?" Rachel cried out exasperatedly.

Finn felt a huge lump in his throat, like someone has literally run up, kicked in the stomach, kneed him the kidneys, and then punched his throat – repeatedly. He began staring into space, looking into the dark night - his mind drowning in thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for doing this to you. I don't deserve you. You're just, you're like this big gold star guiding me through the darkness, and with you by side, I know I can survive another day of my shitty existence, and I know it's wrong, but I just love you so much, and you know I'm only picking up the remains of my marriage for Beth okay? If It was up to me, I'd never have to leave your side."

Closing her eyes in frustration, Rachel took a deep breath.

"Do you know how hard it was Finn? Having to watch you marry Quinn, say your vows to her at the altar back in Ohio? I was only eighteen."

Finn's mind began to flood with memories. There he stood, in his specially-picked suit looking down the church aisle about to say '_I do_' and there she was, his sweetheart, his _Rachel_. A minor pain shot through his heart at the thought.

"I thought leaving that place was the best option, and you know what? It was. I got my life sorted out, my Broadway career is just taking off, I have Kurt and San, but then I find out a couple years later out of the blue, you've moved here with her!" Rachel finished, feeling Finn's hold tighten on her after each word.

"I know, Rachel. You deserve more than that, than me. But you, you just consume me. I convinced myself that marrying Quinn was the right thing to do, to stand by my child and support my family and I guess in some ways it was right but I know it would've only felt completely right if it was you standing up at the altar instead. Everyone knew it, the full wedding night all I got were looks of sympathy, because everyone knew I'd rather be with you." Finn replied, taking a breath.

Shaking her head in dismissal, Rachel pulled herself out of Finn's grasp and sat up on the grass, looking down at him accusingly. His heart breaking at the look of sadness edged onto her beautiful face.

"If you love me as much as you say you do, why won't you let. me. go?" She whispered brokenly, even harshly towards him.

Staring into space once again, his eyelids stinging, he replied.

"I think… I think I'm coming to terms with just that."

And that was all he said, before he sat and gently caressed her tanned cheek, before indulging in one final kiss, their soft lips meshing together passionately before reluctantly letting go of her. Rachel tried her to best to keep it in but by this point she couldn't help but release a quiet, painful sob.

"Goodbye beautiful." He whispered sadly, before walking away. The moonlight highlighting the tall shadow that followed him as he walked into the night while Rachel fully broke down and let out now loud sobs of heartbreak, slamming her hands against the grass.

* * *

"Oh god." Kurt said to Santana as he rummaged through his man-bag quickly searching for his key. All they could hear was a loud echo of music blaring through the hall-ways coming from their apartment.

"I'm surprised the neighbors haven't complained yet." Santana mentioned.

_**"Hey! Keep it down over there!" **_

They suddenly heard blasting from across the hall.

"Too late." She said angrily, before slamming on the outside of the door.

"Rachel, open this door right now! I am _not_ in the mood Chicá!" Santana yelled, banging it once more.

"Ah-hah!" Kurt cheered pulling the key out of his bag.

"I've got the key," He smirked cheerily before opening up the door while Santana rushed him, rolling her eyes.

Barging the door open, they pushed their way in gasping at the sight in front of them.

"Rachel!"They both said, edging their way over to her.

"Oh, _Holá_ Santana," She giggled loudly taking another large sip of her glass. Kurt quietly shut the door and made his way over sitting down beside her while attempting to try wipe off the smudged mascara that dripped down her face.

"What the fuck is that," Santana glared, snatching the glass and holding it up to her mouth, sniffing it.

"Oh seriously Rachel, straight Vodka? Are you trying to kill to yourself?" She yelled once more.

"Oh I love you Santana, you're so kick-ass you know, a-and, and Kurt, you, you are sooo funny." She laughed intoxicated.

"Isn't he funny?"She said nudging to Santana who was looking down at her sadly.

"I love you guy's so much, love, ha, love stinks, right? You want to know someone who I don't love?"

"Finn!" She said hysterically,

"I don't love that stupid oaf, ha-ha, Oaf!" She exaggerated before suddenly bursting into to tears clutching onto Kurt as he gave Santana a look of absolute mortification.

"There, there." He stated almost awkwardly, trying to avoid make-up stain's on his clothes while Rachel tightened her grip on him sniffing against his chest while he patted her back.

"Who am I kidding, I _love_ Finn, I love that oaf, He's my Oaf!" She yelled in a fit of tears.

"I have had enough of this shit." Santana muttered, rushing over the window and spreading open the curtain allowing the sunlight to beam into the room, allowing them all a view of the trashed apartment.

"God Rach, did you set free a bunch of zoo animals in here?" She said sarcastically.

"The zoo!" She cried again.

"Finn love's the zoo."

"That's it, where is that man-boobed giant? I am going _all_ Lima Heights." Santana yelled over the loud music.

"Probably with Quinn, playing all happy families, in their stupid house with their stupid kitchen and their stupid bathroom full of – stupidness!" She rambled, mockingly.

Breathing heavily, she sighed.

"Please will you guys just go, I promise I'll get sorted out, I just need some alone-time alright? Please, just go." Rachel managed to stutter in her drunken state, causing Kurt and Santana to give each other a look of pity. Ushering them out the apartment, each of her friends hugged her tightly.

"We'll be back in at least two hours." Kurt said reassuringly while Santana was currently glued onto her phone, searching for Finn's address so she could kill him. Shutting the door and stumbling back over to the couch, Rachel picked up where she left off. Drowning her sorrows with disgusting-tasted alcohol and whom else, but the legendary diva that is, Barbara.

_Oh my man, I love him so._

_He'll never know._

"When he takes me in his arms," She sang along softly, pathetically.

"The world is bright, and alright."

And It was. Whenever he took her in his arms, for that moment, everything was okay.

_What's the difference If I stay?_

_I'll go away_

"When I know, I'll come back, on my knees someday." She cried.

"For whatever, my man is, I am his, forever more."

"Forever." She whispered again to herself as the music cut off and she was only left with silence, suffocated by her thoughts.

* * *

Finn slammed the front door shut as he came home from work, sighing and slipping off his jacket. He then began making his way into the living-room only to find himself meeting the gaze of Quinn, who was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him, wide-eyed with a serious expression.

"It's her isn't it?" She whispered.

"What? What you are talking about, where's Beth?" He asked confused yet slightly scared at the look on her face.

"She's at ballet class." She said quickly.

"Now answer the question – Is it her?"

"Quinn, I have no idea what you are talking about right now." Finn said, edging closer towards her only for her to back away again.

"Oh really? I looked at you're phone this morning before you left. Just to see if you had any calls or messages from whichever skank you've been cheating on me with." She said angrily.

"What, you looked at my phone?" He said angrily before being cut off.

"Star." Quinn muttered, watching Finn's face turned ice-cold.

"You see, I can only think of one person who you would name Star, Finn and I'm really hoping I'm wrong, tell me I'm wrong."

Shaking his head, Finn's eyed started to water. What could he say?

"Rachel." Quinn stated, looking at him for an answer.

"Quinn, uh, I." He stuttered. And that was all the answer she needed before she let out a painful sob, collapsing onto the sofa.

"Oh god." She cried, sickened at the thought.

"So, that's why you wanted to move to New-York? Not because you wanted to a new start for us, but because of _her_?" She suddenly looked up at him, shouting at him with anger edged on her face, pointing at him accusingly.

"God, I can't believe I was so stupid, why didn't I think of her before?"

"Quinn, I am – so, sorry." Finn whispered sitting on the glass table in the middle of their living room, face in his hands.

"Oh you're sorry, you think sorry is gonna make any of this better!" She yelled.

"You know, maybe cheating with some random whore I can handle, but what I can't handle is it being with her!"

"Why Quinn, why the hell does it matter that its Rachel? Huh? It's still the same thing!" He said back, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Because Finn, don't you get it! It's Rachel, It's you and Rachel. It's always you and fucking Rachel!" She screamed, suddenly standing up and sliding each picture of their wholesome family appearance sitting on the fireplace - _off_, the glass crashing the ground, alerting Finn to stand up.

"Quinn!" He yelled.

"Did you know how hard it was catching you glance over at her every five minutes during our wedding, or when anyone ever mentions her, you just freeze up in front of everyone and walk away, or when Beth seen that picture of her and I had to see that look your face, knowing that I'm married to you when you're completely in love with her, It's always going to be Rachel for you, no matter how hard I try!" She shrieked, running her hand through her hair with annoyance.

"Quinn, you know we've haven't been even remotely happy for a long time now. I haven't felt love, or whatever I felt for you in a really long time. I love Beth with all my heart, I just." He said at a loss of words.

"You just, don't love me, right?" Quinn whispered unevenly, wiping her eyes and walking over him. Looking him in the eyes, she slowly took of her ring, still glaring at him, before showing it to his face and making a show of slamming it onto the table.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," She stated before slowly making an exit out of the house.

"I'm sorry," He shouted, only in return, to hear her repeating

"You don't have to worry about it anymore."

And with that, he heard the car engine start and her driving away. And then, silence.

Grabbing his phone that was sitting idly on the desk near him, he picked it up and punched in her number.

"Hello," She whispered – he could tell she'd been crying.

"Rachel." He whispered, only to have her whisper back.

"Finn."

"I love you so much, you know," He said, a slight smile edging on his face which didn't match the pained expression in his eyes.

"I know." She breathed back in return.

"We'll never stop, will we Finn?" She asked.

No, Finn thought to himself. They never stop.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! This was on my previous account which I lost my email and password, Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave feedback by giving a review! Also, They're all about 20/21 in this!


End file.
